Mortals and Demigods
by Potter-Girl-in-a-Potter-World
Summary: This is oneshots on mortals meeting our favourite demigods. Please Review and Fave! No flames please :3
1. Chapter 1-William Collins

**William's POV**

I was sitting on the jocks table in the Saltwaters High school's **(AN: can't think of a good high school name..)** cafeteria.

There she is.

I looked over to the other table near is. I had a crush on one one of the girls there. Her name is Annabeth Chase, the captain of the Volleyball team, Captain of the Science Geeks and top student of Saltwaters High School.

You see, she's not like other girls. She is quiet and mysterious. Every summer, she goes to a mysterious summer camp which no one knows except Katie Gardiner, who is one of Annie's Best friends.

Whenever I go by, girls would swoon except her and Katie. I'm currently planning on asking her out later after school.

I turned to my buddies.

"Hey guys, meet me after school at the parking lot. I'm planning on asking Annabeth Chase out."

My buddies high-fived me and gave me fist bumps.

"You go dude! Make her yours! I'm planning on asking Katie out too!" My best friend, Sebastian said.I grinned.

-skip to the parking lot- I opened the school doors and started running to the parking lot. I saw Annabeth there, reading a book.

I looked behind me to make sure Sebastian and my other buddies are there. I sighed. This is it Collins. You are gonna find out if Annabeth likes you or not.

I smiled to myself and walked towards her.

"Hey Annie." I called. She looked up and saw me.

She smiled. "Oh, hey Will." She said and turned back to her book.

I grinned. Oh she so likes me.

I went closer to her and said, "You know Annie I reall-"

But before I could say the next word, two cars comes speeding up.

One was a sea-green maserati spyder and the other was a golden ferrari.

They both parked near Annabeth and I.

When the door of the spyder opened, a tall guy about 6'3 came out.

He had jet-black, untamed hair and sea-green eyes, almost like the car.

He was also very muscular and had a tan skin complexion that looks like he lives in a beach.

The other doors opened and a cute girl with spiky raven black hair came out.

She, unlike the other guy had electic blue eyes that almost like it had lightning bolts in them.

Another guy came out but he was shorter than the muscular guy.

He had silky black hair and dark eyes that almost looks like a pit.

His skin complexion was very pale. The other car's driver door opened up and a mischevious looking guy came out.

That guy was tall but not as tall as the first guy.

He had wavy dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

The door beside the driver opened and out came a guy that looks exactly like the other guy but one inch shorter.

All off them walked towards Katie and Annabeth.

The tall and muscular one walked fast to Annabeth and the driver of the other car walked fast to Katie.

Both of them grabbed them and pulled the in for a hug.

My heart slowly broked when I saw the tall guy kissing Annabeth's cheek.

Were they dating? I hope not. I cleared my throat.

Annabeth looked at me and said,"Will, this is my boyfriend Percy. Seaweed-Brain, this is Will."

My jaw dropped. I almost felt tears on my eyes but I managed to hold them back.

"Oh." Was my oh so mighty answer.

"I-I gotta go." I ran away from the kissing couple. I wiped my tears with my jacket. That is how I met Annie's boyfriend. And it wasn't me.

**- Oh I feel sorry for Will... Hope you guys like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2-Casey Anderson

**Casey's POV**

Do you know what it's like when you like someone but that certain someone likes someone else?

Well, I experience it last week.

-flashback- I was sitting in homeroom. I was listening to Mr Blofis (no kidding. That's his last name) about Greek Myths and stuff. Honestly, I don't hate school, I just hate the lessons.

I looked beside me and saw my best friend Percy Jackson. I shiver when I think of him. He is so hot! He has jet-black hair, gorgeous sea-green eyes and muscular tan body.

I sighed. I know he likes me. Whenever I go near him, he smiles.

But I'm still waiting for him to ask me out.

"Ok class, there is only 15 more minutes till the end of school. Just do whatever you want now. Oh, but no going out."

Mr Blofis said. I smiled.

He's one of the most nicest teachers in Goode.

"Hey Casey," I turned to Percy. "wanna go to my house today? You could meet some of my camp friends."

There it is. That camp again.

Percy mentions that camp in some of our conversations, but he never really continues to describe it.

I only heard that it was for kids diagnosed with ADD Dyslexia or both.

I nodded. "Sure." He grins and starts to doodle something on a piece of paper.

Ooo I wonder if he's gonna ask me out by writing a love letter or whatever.

Just then, the bell rung. Everyone rushed to go outside and enjoy the weekend as quickly as possible.

-time laspe- I waited for Percy to get his car on the front steps of Goode High.

I suddenly saw a sea-green car that almost looks like waves were in it.

When I looked at the drivers seat I saw.. "Percy?" Percy grinned widely.

"You like it?" I nodded rapidly. I got in the car as fast as I could.

As we got near the Blofis/Jackson apartment, I started hearing Green Day and loud shouts.

Percy parked the car in the parking lot of the apartment where he stayed.

"C'mon. Let's hurry. I don't want my cousin, Thalia killing Nico."

I smiled. Nico was a cute 13 year old that was somehow related to Percy.

As we got on the 5th floor of the Apartment building **(AN: idk what floor their apartment was in.. lolz)** Percy got his keys from his back pocket and opened a door.

"Stolls! Give me back my bows and arrows!" A voice yelled.

I flinched. That voice was strong and filled with power that it made me want to hide in a rock and bury myself to death.

I saw two brothers, i think, confronting a punk girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"W-we didn't steal it, right dear brother Connor?"

The tall one protested. The shorter one nodded.

"Y-yes dear brother. I-I got to do a thing in the, ugh, place."

With that, the two brothers ran away from the punk girl who was smoking (i mean really smoking) Percy laughed.

"C'mon guys, just give Pinecone face her bow and arrows."

Connor and his..twin? nodded, saluted and got a silver hockey stick from their backs.

"Here ya go lady Thalia. Now we have to do the-" "-thing in the-" "-place."

They both grinned and rushed out of the room. Percy rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey people! Come meet Casey!" A lot of teens from ages 13-19 came rushing in the living room.

One was a beautiful blonde girl with princess locks and stormy grey eyes. I was instantly jealous.

Why can't I be as pretty as her?

"Guys, meet Casey Anderson my school friend." I winced when he said 'friend'.

Then he turned to me. "Casey, meet my camp friends."

I exchanged 'heys' and 'sups' with them.

He grinned and walked over to the pretty blonde.

"Oh and this is my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

My jaw dropped, tears were threatening to fall and my heart was shattering.

"I-I gotta go. I remembered that I have to go to, ugh, somewhere. Bye."

I rushed out of the room and hailed a taxi.

While riding the taxi to my house, I cried.

It was so heartbreaking seeing someone you like, liking someone else.** (AN: lol I know. dramatic.. -_-)** _Why couldn't he just dump her and go out with me?_ I thought. _Why does the world hate me so much?_


	3. Chapter 3-Kyle O'Connor

Kyle's POV

Hi, I'm Kyle O'Connor. Captain of Middletowne High School's Football, Soccer, Basketball and Swimteam.

I'm also a ladies' man.

Girls would swoon when I walk past them in the hallways.

Everyone except for one certain girl.

Piper Mclean. Yes, THE Piper Mclean.

Oh god she's beautiful, with her choppy brown hair, colorful eyes and dark skin complexion and did I mention her father is a famous movie star? She's easily the most hottest girl in my high school!

I've been trying to get her to go out with me, but she always refuses and uses her fake boyfriend excuse on me.

So I was outside her lockers, attempting to use my charm on her.

"So Pipes, you doin' anything tonight?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, accutally. I'm hanging out with my camp friends and boyfriend."

I smirked. "C'mon babe. I know you're playing hard to get. Drop the fake boyfriend act now."

Piper turned red. Not the embarrased red, the furious red.

"My Jason isn't fake!"

Heh, so Jason's her fake boyfriend's name eh?

"C'mon Pipes. Every-"

But before I could continue, Piper slapped me across the cheek causing me to land on my butt.

"Oow." I moaned.

Piper glared at me and left.

She so likes me.

So I'm here on the parking lot of Middletowne High School, waiting for Piper.

I saw her walking out of the school with a bunch of her friends with her.

I grinned and started running over to where they were.

"Hey there Pipes." I said with a flirty smile.

She groaned and glared at me.

"What now O'Connor?" I smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and faced me.

"No." She looked behind me and smiled a bit.

I smirked. "C'mon babe. You know you want to."

"Ahem." Someone said from behind me.

I turned and saw a tall guy about 6'3 glaring at me.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

I practically choked. "Y-your girlfriend?"

I turned to Piper."You're joking. You're not really dating this..Thing, are you not?"

Piper glared hard at me and if she hadn't stopped three seconds after, I'd be dead.

"I am and I'm proud of it." She smiled and quickly took her place beside the dude. "Come on, the others are waiting in the van. " Piper grinned. "Really? Let's go!" And that's how I met Piper McLean's boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4-Zeke Sanders

Disclaimer: owns pjo..

Rick: no.

me: ehhh I only own my ocs. .. -sobs-

Zeke Sanders' POV

Hey. I'm Zeke Sanders.

Official nerd of Sunnyside High School in Texas. I have sandy blonde hair that was neatly combed to the right side of my head, hazel brown eyes and pale skin. I'm also scrawny which makes me weaker than the other boys in the school.

"Hey Zekie!" Someone called.

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Joe Brown, jock and king of the school. At least thats what he says. "Where's my home work, Sanders?"

he asked with a smirk on his face. I gulped and replied shivering. "U-m W-w-well. I-i-i'm done it, Joe. B-but I-"

"So you're not finished it?!" He yelled straight at my face.

His friends behind him snickered. "No-no! I-I'm done it. I-i just ne-"

Before I could finished, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

His punch was so hard it almost made me spit out my guts.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. It looked like Joe heard it too and turned to where the voice came from. A scrawny, yet good looking guy was standing looked like a latino santa's elf with curly wavy dark brown hair, brownish hazel eyes.

"What do you think you're doing." He said angrily.

Joe smirked stood up and walked to the guy. "What do you want scrawny?"

The guy spit his gum out of his mouth to the ground. "Pick on somebody your own size." Joe chuckled. "Like you?"

He swung an arm to the boy's stomach, but surprisingly he blocked it. "What?! Let me go!" The boy smirked and punched Joe's face. After listening to Joe's nose crack, he turned to Joe's buddies.

"Who's next?" No one said anything. The guy smirked and walked away, whistling a happy tune.

-time lapse-

Rumors spilled quickly about a scrawny kid punching the lights out of Joe. I learned that the guy's name was Leo Valdez and was almost arrested for burning a car down.

Today, I was walking home from my last period and saw Joe, his friends and Leo alone in the front doors.

"Well if it isn't Lion." Leo smiled. "Thanks. Lions are strong and fierce aren't they? That means I am too."

Joe glared at him. "That's not what I meant loser! What are you doing all alone here? Waiting for your 'friends'?"

"Acctually, yes." Joe laughed. "Yeah right. Bet you're just making that up."

Leo shooked his head. "Nope. Here they come right now!" 4 cars came rolling up the parking lot.

One was a seagreen masersti spyder, the other was a electric blue ferrari, another one was a bloody red mustang and the last one was a pearly white mustang.

Once they parked, out came model-like teenagers.

From the spyder came out a tanned muscular guy with jet black hair and seagreen eyes.

The other was a girl with blonde princess hair and stormy grey eyes.

From the blue ferrari was a blonde tanned guy with electric blue eyes, a hot girl with tanned skin and colorful eyes, a girl with raven black hair and electric blue eyes.

From the red mustang was a buff guy with black hairand brown eyes, a girl with dark skin, frizzy dark brown hair and golden eyes. A pale guy with black hair and pale skin.

And from the pearly white mustang was a girl with light brown hair and caramel brown eyes.

Leo smiled and gestured then to come.

"Joe these are my friends and girlfriend Calyspo."

Joe's jaws drop. "N-no way," he pointed a finger a Calyspo.

"sh-she can't be your girlfriend! How could a scrawny weak kid like you get a girlfriend? !"

Leo shrugged. "All the girls love me."

Calyspo punched him playfully.

Leo kissed her.

The guy with electric blue eyes glared at Joe. "So you're the guy that keeps on bullying our friend?"

Joe whimpered at the glare. "Y-yeah. So?" The guy with sea green eyes went forward.

"If you do it again, I would rip your head off and feed it to lions." The girl with stormy gray eyes held him back.

"Percy. Don't." Leo went beside Percy and said, "It's okay, man. I survived it. We have to go now. See ya Joe!" Then he noticed me. "Bye Zeke! " I waved goodbye. That's how I learnt that you don't have to be popular to get friends


End file.
